Swiss Ninja's Journal
This is Lord Swiss Ninja's Journal. This is a record of his days at sea and in the Arctic. Please do not edit anything unless if there is a spelling error. Thank you. Chapter 1: At the Sea I decided to leave the land many penguins call Antarctica, but what I called home. I wanted to leave to find new lands to expand Antarctica. I was known as Lord Swiss Ninja, the founder of the three cities. Well, I founded more cities than that, but they were the original cities. I was on the island of Curaçao, an island that I own. For my voyage, I would have to travel in my own ship called the Foret. I was the captain of my loyal crew on my ship, along with my red puffle Sparta. We had a lot of food stored in the ship; enough to last for at least one month. We started to sail away on a clear day. The first few days did not go very well. I got seasick (along with Sparta) because I was not used to sailing the ocean. I was very prepared to sail the high seas because my father Red River 2 was a sailor and an ocean expert. A few days later, I wasn't sick anymore, and I earned my sea legs. Soon I found myself telling my crew orders. I went to the navigation room. I met the ship's navigator, named Skip, there. Skip was studying a map when I entered. "How far have we sailed so far, navigator?" I asked. Skip showed me on the map. "We have sailed already 1,700 miles sir." replied Skip. "Why are we going straight north, Captain?" he asked. "Well, you see, we live in the south, so we have to go to the north to find more land." I said. "I actually want to go to the north pole; I have heard rumors that It is cold there too." Skip said nothing. I went to my cabin to check on Sparta to see if he was ok. I knew that also that there were rumors that there were savage beasts living in the Arctic. Everyone in Antarctica also knew that Herbert the Polar Bear came from the Arctic. The only good creatures in the Arctic I have heard of was about an old human that gave presents to humans and penguins that behave. Now I realized that going to the Arctic is very risky and can be very dangerous. Well, at least Mabel and the Str00del Force aren't there! Chapter 2: A Long Journey I had been traveling on The Foret for 14 days already. I got really tired of waiting and waiting for land to show up. On the 13th day, I had given up looking for land, but we still moved forward. The weather was much warmer that it was when we left Antarctica. I had really underestimated the the length of the world. I slept more often these days. Five days later, the weather had changed. The air became warmer, the clouds became darker, and the sea became calm. Something wasn't right. One hour later, high winds and hard rains pounded on The Foret. The waves became violent and rocked the ship. I had realized that we were in a Typhoon. We were caught in this terrible storm, but there was nothing I could do. It lasted all day and all night, and it also went into the next day too. On that day, the storm still raged on, until in the afternoon, the storm had stopped. I looked outside, but there were still those pesky storm clouds. The waters were calm around the Ship, for we were in the eye of the storm! The storm headed north just like us, and stayed in the eye of the storm for three days before the storm ceased. We had been on the sea for 22 days so far. The weather cooled down a bit. Nothing interesting happened after the 22 day; we only fixed the damages that the storm made. In the next ten days, the crew announced that we were running out of food. We had been on this ship for 32 days and had still no sign of land. We had no other choice but to fish. All we caught were tasty salmon. We filtered the seawater so it will be safe to drink. We also had a stash of extra Cream Soda that we keep if we ever run out of food and water. We went on this diet for 10 more days until the Weather became cold. Chapter 3: Land Ho! We had been traveling in a boat for 42 days. On the 42nd day, we began to see Iceburgs! We finally knew we were here. Suddenly, someone shouted "Land Ho!!!" I turned to look and saw land in front of us. When we reached shore, we discovered that the landscape was all forest. It looked like the forest in Club Penguin. We thought our quest was over until a Polar Bear appeared. We screamed in terror and were ready to throw snowballs at him, until he said, "Stop! I will not hurt you." We were confused. "I thought Polar Bears hate penguins!" I said. "What? Who told you that? Most Polar Bears are friendly to penguins, except for Herbert P. Bear; he hated penguins and left the Arctic to find warm land." He replied. "The Arctic is an awesome place!" I stated. The polar bear laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha! You are not in the Arctic! You are in Alaska! You still have a long way to go, my friend. You know what? I will help take you to the Arctic. My name is Hans." I allowed Hans to come onto my ship. I introduced myself and my crew to him. I told him that I had come from Antarctica and that I had come to find this place. I also told him what happened to Herbert the Polar Bear and all of the chaos he has caused. Hans helped us navagate our course to the Arctic. He said that we would have to pass the Bering Strait to get there. He brought in food for us to eat on our journey there. It took us only three days to ge there, so in total, we had sailed 45 days to get to the Arctic. Category:Stories Category:Journals